Percy Jackson, Son of Mnemosyne
by UltimoFear
Summary: Percy is a demititan, Son of Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory. His father is murdered in cold blood and leaves Percy alone, meanwhile, he wins support among The Olympians, and a full-blown war ensues. Follow Percy on his epic adventure in this new FanFic! Percy/Nyx pairing! Rated M for gore and swearing! Review please, gives me motivation!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Welcome to my new story! I'm hoping you are all as hyped up about this as I am! Probably not, but whatever. I'll just go and say again that the pairing is undecided, I will be opening a toll on my profile page, go check it out and vote for your favourite pairing! If you haven't read my other story yet, go check that out too! And no, just because I am writing a new story doesn't mean that I'm putting the other story on halt, that's not how I roll! However, with school coming up, I won't be able to update as regularly anymore, thanks for understanding! Let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS, THIS COUNTS FOR EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS FANFICION STORY!**

**Prologue**

**Nobody POV**

A young boy ran through the forest, followed by a man that seemed to be his father. What they were running from, was unknown.

"Come on, Percy, you can do this, just a little further, then they will maybe lose track of us." The man said, but he sounded unsure of himself, like he was doubting his own words, which he probably was. The bushes behind them rustled and there were some voices to be heard. The boy looked back, but didn't see anything.

"No Percy, don't look back, just keep running!" The man urged the little boy to run quicker, he knew they could never outrun their pursuers, they were trained for these sorts of long chases, while the man wasn't in top physical condition, and he had to make sure he didn't lose his son. It was as if the ones that hunted them were toying with them, letting them run, not killing them yet, the man could imagine them laughing at their feeble attempts to escape their death. He knew that at any moment he could be killed, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get his son to safety, although he had no idea where his son would be safe. He didn't even know where they were running, only who they were running from, and they weren't nice people coming over for a cup of tea. It all started when his son, Percy, had started realizing who he really was, a demititan, a son of the Titaness of Memory, Mnemosyne. His father had known Zeus and the rest of The Olympians had known there was a demititan around somewhere, they just didn't know where. Zeus had ordered everyone under his command to root out where this Son of Mnemosyne resided, and to bring him to The Throne Room, no doubt to end the life of the child with his Master Bolt. His father had known alot about Greek Mythology, that whas why Mnemosyne was attracted to him, he had a photographic memory, he knew everybody's name the first time he heard them, and his son had inherited that, his father had made many scientific discoveries, but the subject he always loved to teach about was history, specifically, Ancient Greek history, and now, that interest came to stab him in the back. If he hadn't met Mnemosyne, he wouldn't have had Percy, and he wouldn't have been running for his life right now. Regardless, he didn't regret one bit of it, he loved his son with all his heart, he knew Mnemosyne loved Percy too, she would often visit them if The Olympians weren't searching, and give Percy all sorts of gifts. When he was two, she had given him a sword that transformed into a pen. She had said the name of the sword was Avacron **(A/N That sounded like an awesome name to me atleast!)**. Percy, being two at the time, had tried to put it in his mouth, and nearly impaled himself, had Mnemosyne not intervened. Even on the chase that would probably result in his death, he couldn't stop thinking about Mnemosyne, and how beautiful she was. Then, he remembered the day when this all started.

_Flashback_

_He came home from work that day, knowing there was something off, the clouds had grouped together over their little apartment, thunder could be heard. He rushed inside and checked if Percy was alright, Percy was walking around the apartment, squealing with joy. But Percy quickly picked up on his father's mood and looked around suspiciously, showing exactly how his father felt right now. _

_"What a smart boy Percy is." His father wondered aloud, shaking his head, suddenly, he saw some shapes entering the apartment building quickly and silently, but not quick enough, he saw who it was, and his face paled._

_"Percy, we have to go, now!" He told his son urgently, he picked Percy up as quick as he could and fled out the back entrance of the building. He could hear them kicking down the door of the apartment, and then surprised yelling. He ran as fast as he could, Percy jumped from atop his shoulder and started running alongside his father. The duo ran into the forest, knowing they had to escape. Percy ran fast, too fast, for a child of five years old. His father suspected that Mnemosyne was watching, and gave Percy extra strength to escape, he could barely keep up with his son, which was weird, since he was 30 years older. They ran for what seemed like hours, and now even Percy, with his extra strength, began to tire. But sheer willpower kept them both going, Percy could already write and read, and was far smarter than any child of his age, except maybe the children of Athena, but he maybe even surpassed them in intellect, something his father was immensely proud about. The forest seemed to go on forever, and then they burst into a clearing._

_"Daddy, can we stop now? I'm tired." Percy panted_

_"No, sorry Percy, we can't stop." He said_

_"We have to go on, come on! Do it for me!" The man said urgently as he heard the pursuers not too far behind._

End flashback

They were still running, their legs felt like lead, but they didn't give a shit. If they stopped now, not only did they die, they also showed weakness, something they could not permit. Suddenly, out of nowhere and arrow flew and hit the man in the chest, it pierced his heart, he tried to keep running, but he knew it was useless. He stumbled and fell, Percy heard his father fall and looked behind him, when he saw the arrow, Percy started panicking.

"Daddy?! Are you fine?" He asked, but even as a five year old, he knew the answer, no, his father was not fine. He ran to his father's side, but he pushed Percy away.

"No, Percy, keep... running. Esc-escape. For M-me." Were the last words Percy ever heard from his father, Percy fell to his knees sobbing about his pulled the arrow out, even though it meant nothing, his father was already dead. He looked at the arrow, it was no ordinary arrow, it was a _silver _arrow. His smart brain quickly made the connection. Silver, colour of the moon, Artemis, The Hunt. He looked up, and his suspicion was confirmed, as he saw several immortal teens jumping out of the tree, looking at him with hatred. The girl who stood infront was about his age, but had pure silver eyes that seemed to drill into his mind and soul. This was Artemis, Goddess of The Hunt and Moon. But Percy didn't care about any titles, this girl had murdered his father, he knew that because she had her fingers on her bowstring, and there was an arrow missing from her quiver._  
_

"Mind giving me back my arrow, _boy?_" Artemis asked coldly.

"Zeus wants you in The Throne Room, so come with me, or you die, like your father." One of the hunters said. Meanwhile, Artemis walked towards Percy, and ripped the arrow out of his hand, Percy tried to hold on to it fast, but he couldn't overpower a goddess, she ripped the arrow from his grasp, and his hand started bleeding, but he didn't care. He knew Artemis and her Hunt could easily kill him, but that he didn't care for either. All he wanted was to watch all those teens in silver parkas squirm under his foot, before he crushed them.

"You! Why did you kill my daddy?!" Percy screamed, the hunters seemed a little taken aback at how a male dared to speak against their mistress.

"Ok, we told you to come with us adn give My Lady her arrow back, now you scream at her, prepare to die, _boy_." One of the hunters shrieked. Percy looked at her with rage in his eyes. And she just laughed at his expression.

"You think you can do something to me, _boy_, come forward and I'll show you the power of women." She spat. Percy did indeed step forward, with every step he took, his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. He stopped a few feet away from the hunter. His eyes were a ghostly white, his pupils had completely dissapeared. White, ethereal wisps of smoke curled around him as he smiled cruelly._  
_

"Even though I'm five, I'm smart enough to know what you all did, you want to bring me to Zeus so he can kill me because of who my mommy is." Percy said viciously, the words he said weren't quite in sync with his face. His face had a cruel grin and white eyes, he looked like a demonic monster more than anything. He suddenly turned towards Artemis, and met her gaze unflinchingly, when he spoke, his voice had changed.

"I'll show you sorrow, _goddess_, you killed my love, and now I shall kill all you love!" Screamed the voice of Mnemosyne through her son's mouth. She had temporarily possessed her son in order to exact revenge. Suddenly, Percy floated upwards, all the hunters, including Artemis, launched arrows at him, but there was some sort of forcefield around him, protecting him from harm. Artemis fired godly energy at the wall, but it didn't budge. Meanwhile, Percy's and Mnemosyne's voice had become one, when Percy's mouth opened, both voices were heard, speaking in harmony.

"Hahaha, PATHETIC! MY SON WANTED TO CRUSH YOU UNDERFOOT, NOW, IT SHALL BE REALITY!" The voices of Mnemosyne and Percy screamed, then an insane laugh escaped Percy's lips, sending shivers up everyone's spine, the next thing Artemis knew, all the skulls of her hunters exploded, literally, splattering blood everywhere.

"There, you better clean that up, my dear goddess." Mnemosyne and Percy said again, then, the body of Percy was flashed away, leaving Artemis standing still as a statue, splattered with blood of her sisters. After a minute or so, Artemis fell to her knees, sobbing for the loss of her hunters. Suddenly a flash erupted behind Artemis, but she didn't notice until a hand was put on her shoulder. She twirled around, with an arrow notched, only to see her brother Apollo looking at her with a mix of sadness and contempt.

"What do you want, brother, can't you see my sisters are... are..." She fell to her knees again, crying openly, Apollo had never seen his sister cry before, but he didn't mind it, to be honest, she always plagued him, and not the good, sibling plagueing, but she made his life a living hell at times.

"Artemis, you're my sister, but I must say, this, this was coming to you, you have been nothing but cruel to me, this was unavoidable, you shot an innocent man, scarring his five year old son forever. For what? To follow the orders of Father, well, let me tell you this, this is the beginning of the end. What you have done is unacceptable, and now you have payed the price." Apollo said with grim determination. Suddenly he was attacked with a flurry of punches, courtesy of his sister, Artemis. He made no attempt to block any of them. He just took the punches, feeling the rage Artemis put into them. But it was nothing compared to the rage Apollo had built up over the years. As soon as Artemis was panting, tired, and still shaken with grief. He looked her in the eyes.

"Even now, you take your anger out on me, whilst I only told you the truth, very well, you have gone over the line, no way back now, sister." Apollosaid gravely. Artemis just looked at him with wide eyes, then she began laughing at him. She stopped with laughing when she got a fist square in the face however. Apollo put all the strength and rage he could muster up and caught his sister straight in the middle of her pretty, bitchy face. He was sure he heard some bones crack, but he didn't care. His own knuckles were bleeding, but Artemis flew back a few feet, and hit a tree with a dull thud. She stood up and screamed with rage at being shown her place by her own brother, with a fist.

"That is only the beginning of my payback, I have mustered up an army, and at the Winter Solcstice Meeting tonight, we will turn on you and Zeus, you have the support of about half The Olympians, but you can't stop us, not anymore." Apollo said before flashing away. Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky, signaling the beginning of the Winter Solcstice Meeting, where fate would be changed forever.

**There we go! First chapter down, the rest of the story will be pretty gore filled, so remember, if you don't like that, just stop reading! Anyways, review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't. This Fanfiction will not follow the normal storyline of the books in any way probably, I will just make up my own storyline, but that should be okay, I think I can pull it off. Also, if you haven't read my other story, please read and review too! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello, my loyal readers, It's a pleasure bringing you this chapter, but first, some talking is needed here. Now, I have been asked a lot of questions about Apollo's words in the last chapter, now, let me make this very clear. I am one for plot twists and cliffhangers. If I don't give you sufficiënt information in a chapter to jump to a conclusion, consider it a cliffhanger of some sort. I am not going into detail about anything if I don't want to, if I explained everything, this story would be boring as hell. So, if I don't give you much information, you can either sit there guessing, or you can wait for the next chapter. Just wanted to make that clear. Let us read!**

**Nobody POV (A/N I will be using this 3rd person POV alot for the first few chapters, it makes it so much easier to write the beginnings of a storyline.)**

One by one The Olympians gathered in The Throne Room, each one shuffling about nervously, they could feel tension among many of the gods, and nobody really knew why, nobody but Apollo and his followers, who were planning on overthrowing Zeus and usurping his throne. To the rest of the attendants of the Winter Solstice Meeting, this just looked like an ordinary meeting, where ordinary things were discussed, oh how little they knew. Everyone sat down in their throne, Artemis quickly flashed in with a bleeding face, and looked outraged. Zeus didn't seem to notice his daughter's blood stained face.

"Let the meeting begin!" Zeus yelled loudly for extra, dramatic effect. Hades flashed in, since it was Winter Solstice, he was also allowed to attend the meeting.

"You're late, Hades." Zeus said coldly. Hades glared at him.

"Shut up, little brother." He snapped, Hades' dark mood was only a mask, hiding his true nervousness. He knew very well what was going to happen, after all, he supported Apollo's movement. It had been his idea to put their plan into action this Winter Solstice Meeting, and he hoped it would work. Artemis was awfully quiet, which suprised Zeus, and then he noticed her bloody face.

"Artemis? Who did that to you?" Zeus asked confused why there was no jackelope next to her, waiting to be dissected for punching the Goddess of The Hunt.

"I think my dear brother can answer that, after all, he has a major scheme to set in motion, right Apollo?" Artemis asked, seemingly glad she could bring her brother's plan to light. Apollo, however, had anticipated this, and realized this was the pefect time to tell Zeus what was exactly going on behind his back. Apollo knew he could count on the support of Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes and Poseidon. Apollo smiled, he had been able to sway two of the Big Three to his cause.

"Well, Apollo, what do you have to say?" Zeus asked, confused about the talk of some grand scheme.

"Yes, Father, I believe what I have to say is of great importance to Olympus." Apollo said darkly, Zeus gestured for him to continue.

"I have been thinking about recent events, especially about that demititan." Apollo said, Zeus looked even more confused now.

"Have you made a plan to catch him, and bring him to justice?" Zeus asked, looking at Apollo approvingly.

"Actually, I believe the demititan has done nothing wrong, no, _Father_, my plan does not involve bringing the demititan here to Olympus to die by your Master Bolt." Apollo said, anticipation gleaming in his eyes.

"What do you mean? His mother is Mnemosyne! Of course he has to be killed, can't have a demititan running around freely! What does your plan involve then?" Zeus asked, eyeing Apollo suspiciously. He suspected there was something wrong.

"Too late now, Zeus." Apollo thought, mentally laughing at Zeus.

"My plan, _Father_, is too wrong your evil deeds, prepare for justice yourself." Apollo said, suddenly, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes and Poseidon all drew their weapons and pointed them towards the nearest Olympian that they knew supported Zeus, Hades and Poseidon raised their weapons against Zeus however. Even Hestia stepped out of the hearth and drew a flaming sword that nobody had ever seen.

"What is this outrage?! You are my son! You should follow my orders, not rebel against me!" Zeus snarled at Apollo, who regarded his father calmly.

"You're wrong again, I am no longer your son, I used to wear the title of Son of Zeus proudly, until I realized the horrors you inflicted upon the helpless and innocent. You are a monster, not my father." Apollo said pained.

"Go to Tartarus!" Zeus shouted in his son's face. Apollo just kept his calm gaze.

"No, to Tartarus with you." Apollo said calmly in the face of his former father. Suddenly, Artemis knocked Demeter's staff away, which was pointed at her face, and drew her hunting knives, she wasted no time in charging at Apollo. Apollo had barely enough time to block her first strike with his sword. He looked at his sister with the same pained expression he used when adressing Zeus.

"You could've joined us, you know." Apollo told his sister, Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"I would never join you in anything, you were always the weaker of us two, you were never good for anything!" Artemis snarled.

"Why, Artemis? Why did you always treat me like trash? What did I ever do wrong? Even if I was the weaker of the two of us, a normal sister would've helped me grow strong. Instead, you always picked on me, you didn't help me, you only made my life as bad as you could, why?" Apollo asked his sister angrily.

"Because, I could see you were never going to rise to do something great. Why waste my time on a worhtless brother like you?" She snarled, she was only saying this to make Apollo waver in his defence. The truth was, she always picked on him because she didn't _want _him to be as strong as her, she always wanted to have the spotlight, it was her fatal flaw, arrogance. And to reach the spotlight, she had to neutralize any competition, including her own brother, even though it pained her to do so.

"I know that's not the truth, I can sense you're lying! But why waste your time on a worthless brother, right? Well, you said I would never rise to do something great? Well, look around you, Olympus itself will fall before me and the other gods who have seen the truth! Is that not great enough for you, _sister_?" Apollo hissed. Artemis' anger flared, she started pushing Apollo back a bit, but Apollo quickly recovered. Suddenly, without any warning, Apollo jumped back, ending the endless stalemate of blades. However, his sudden movement caught Artemis by surprise, she stumbled forward, only a little bit, but that was all Apollo needed. He gave her a quick kick in the stomach, and then a roundhouse kick in her already bloodied face. Artemis stumbled backwards and tripped over Demeter's staff that she had kicked out the goddess' hands. She fell on her back and hit her head on the throne, she tried to stand up, but her body hurt all over.

"I'm sorry sister, I never wanted to hurt you, but you gave me no choice." Apollo said sadly. Even though he despised his sister at times, he still loved her as a brother, and that made it incredibly hard for him to hurt her like this. He hated himself for it, he was going to need to be ruthless if he was to overthrow his father, but he just couldn't be ruthless against his own family. However, he had a job to do, so he put his feelings aside for now. He turned to Zeus.

"So, _Father_, what do you think? Have you seen the truth? We will no longer idly stand by while you destroy the world in your paranoia." Apollo said coldly to Zeus. Zeus seemed outraged by this all.

"I thought you as my son! How could you do this to me?!" Zeus yelled. For a second, Apollo's face seemed indecisive, like he didn't know what to do. Then, his face turned cold, he had made up his mind.

"You never really looked at me as your son, sure, at times you would call me son, but usually it was Apollo to you. I could never confide in you. You always looked at Artemis for help, and praised her to Elysium, I was left in the background, you ignored me half of the time!" Apollo snarled at Zeus. Zeus just looked at his son in disbelief, had he really ignored Apollo? Slowly, realization dawned on Zeus, he had turned his own son, and half his family, against him.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Zeus said softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, but that just doesn't cut it. Your throne is no longer safe, dad, although it pains me to do so, I could no longer watch as you ordered an innocent father of a child to be killed in cold blood, just because he fell in love with someone greater in power than us. He can't help who his mother is, yet he lost his father because of it." Apollo said, all the gods could tell it was really hard for him to do this, but he also seemed to radiate a certain determination, like even The Fates couldn't change what he was about to do.

"Again, I'm sorry, but somebody had to do this." Apollo said, casting one last look at his sister and father, before he flashed out. Closely followed by Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hestia. Only Poseidon and Hades remained behind. They both looked at their younger brother.

"Well, brother, I had promised revenge once, after you killed Maria, my love, and now, it seems judgement has finally arrived." Hades said with mixed emotions, he seemed sad, but pleased at the same time. The Olympians were never a tight family, but this was an entirely new thing. Never before had half of The Olympians suddenly turned on the other half. Olympus itself seemed to be torn between the two sides. And this could only result in war.

"You kill our children, our beloved children, but you sire dozens yourself, and threaten us if we say anything. This is tyranny, and it must end, and this is the only way, even though it is regretful." Poseidon said sadly, with an almost vacant look in his eyes. After they had said this, they flashed away, leaving the rest of The Olympians gawking.

"What do we do, Father?" Artemis asked, she had been able to stand up, barely though, she leaned heavily on her throne.

"They want war, they'll get it! Put Camp Half-Blood into war mode, tell Chiron the situation, but tell him that the others defected to The Titan's side in the coming war." Zeus said, with this new rebellion, the gods had almost forgotten the fact that Kronos was rising again. **(A/N In that aspect, I'll follow the books.) **

"Yes Father, I'll go tell Camp Half-Blood immediatly." Artemis said, and flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

"Delivering such a message in a wounded state, what must the campers think went on up here?" Zeus mused in himself. Throughout the entire confrontation, Hera had been surprisingly silent, she decided she didn't like not talking.

"Husband, can I talk to you in private?" Hera asked Zeus. Zeus looked mildly surprised, but nodded. Hera wasn't usually one to keep her thoughts contained in a private talk. Zeus followed her out of The Throne Room. They stopped a fair way down the hallway, once they had made sure there was nobody near, Hera started talking.

"Maybe we should consider gaining help from other sources than Camp Half-Blood, maybe we could strike a deal with old enemies, promise them land and riches, and then when we finished off Apollo and his upstart rebels, we could get rid of our 'helpers'." Hera said, At first, Zeus didn't get what she was implying, then, suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. Hera nodded.

"You mean getting help from The Titans?" Zeus asked in disbelief, even he had considered that over the line, and he was pretty rash with decision making.

"It's the only way, The Underworld and The Sea both posses massive armies, we need help, we can't beat them alone." Hera said seriously. Zeus seemed to think about this for a while.

"But, how can we sway The Titans to our cause?" Zeus asked, extra quiet, so nobody could hear. Hera smirked.

"Leave that one to me." She said, smiling, Zeus was a little creeped out by the smile, but nodded nonetheless.

"Very well, if you can influence them to our side, we would have superior numbers, but, how do we get rid of them once we have killed the rebels?" Zeus said, purposefully not mentioning the names of the rebels, as he was still in self-loathing for turning his own son against him. Even though Zeus didn't show it, he did care for his family, just not enough as himself. Which came to bite him in the ass now.

"I don't know, I'll think of something, though." Hera said.

"Fine, go make your offer, and return quickly please, we need to plan our defense well." Zeus said, for once saying something reasonable. Hera nodded and flashed away.

"Fuck, this is a bad plan, but it's all we got." Zeus thought, worrying about how they were going to keep The Titans in check.

**There we go! Another chapter as requested, sorry for the shortness of it, I am on a tight schedule here. Anyways, I have decided that I will let the pairing be Nyx, as that will fit with my planned storyline, so all of those who hoped for Hestia or Bianca, sorry to dissapoint you! I can't tell you yet why I chose Nyx as the pairing, but it will be clear in time, and besides, there are certainly not many Percy - Nyx FanFics, which is good, cause I like to be unique in a way. So, review please, you have all shown me SO much support for this story, much more than my other one, which is a bit surprising, but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello everyone, I'm back, as always, with a new chapter, school starts in a day, so I won't be updating as regularly as, contrary to popular belief, I do have a life! Maybe. I have also gained an astonishing amount of support on this story, whilst I have had NO support AT ALL on my other story, so until somebody shows interest on my other story, I'll hold the updates and focus on this one instead. If you prefer my other story, just drop a review and tell me you are waiting for an update, if I get no such review, I'll be severly cutting the time I put into my other series, and put more time into this story, which is what I'm doing right now. With that said, let's get on with the story.**

**Percy POV**

I could still move myself, when I got angry at Artemis and those other girls, my mommy said she would give me power to do what I wanted, and we talked together, mommy and me, it felt weird, like half my voice was not me! I shivered, I saw all this blood everywhere, and I nearly threw up, like when daddy tried to give me cheese that looked crumbly and didn't smell nice! I hate cheese. Thinking of daddy made me angry at Artemis, I wanted to get rid of her, so she wouldn't kill anyone anymore. As I thought that, I floated into the air, this was scary, but fun! I laughed of delight at the feeling of flying, something I always dreamed about, but daddy would always say things like "The air is Zeus' domain, if you would fly, he would kill you instantly.". I didn't like Zeus, he killed people, like Artemis! I just want them to stop killing! They have to stop! I couldn't see very well, got that dizzy feeling, like when I stand up too fastly! **(A/N remember Percy is five years old, I know 'fastly' isn't a word, but five year olds talk like that, I think...)** I screamed things that I can't remember, I could also hear mommy scream things. I noticed that suddenly my clothes were red, very strange! I can't remember putting on red clothes? When I looked at the mean girls, I noticed there was much more red on the ground. What was all this red coming from? Had someone spilled ketchup? Then they were supposed to get kitchen paper very fast, before the ketchup spread through the carpet! That's what daddy told me. When I saw the mean girls lying on the floor, I thought they were asleep. But they didn't seem to do anything, not even roll over! I can never lay that still when I'm asleep! I always wake up upside down! But they weren't asleep? Were they? Then, when I looked at their faces, I-I, I can't remember, they had no faces anymore! It was gone, red ketchup everywhere! Mother said a few more words, and then suddenly I got turned inside out with lots of pretty lights, like starts, but more brighter! **(A/N Not my bad spelling, remember, gotta go with the age!) **I got sick, and wanted to lie down in my warm bed at home! Then, I was in a pretty room, it was all white and yellow, much brighter than what I always saw, my eyes hurt, and I had to close them almost all the way. I started thinking about what had just happened, the mean girls' faces were gone, I suddenly felt stiff, like I had fallen out of bed again, I did that alot! But, that means the girls are... dead? Like daddy? I suddenly started sobbing again, why did daddy have to die? Why did Artemis be **(A/N You know.)** so mean? We didn't do anything to her! I felt like throing up when I thought about all the red, which I know realized was not ketchup, it was all blood! YUCK! I ran around in circles trying to shake all the blood off me. I got dizzy with all the spins and fell on the pretty floor. I was half crying, half scared. I had killed the mean people, Mommy had given me power, and I used it to kill the girls. I cried harder now, and I was also scared, where was I? This wasn't home... I heard someone behind me.

"Hello little Perseus. What a pleasure to meet the demititan who put my sister in her place." A friendish voice talked to me. **(A/N I'm not even gonna)**

**Apollo POV**

After I had flashed out of The Throne Room, I went to my palace, to check on Percy, the Son of Mnemosyne, who I had flashed into my palace after his showdown with The Hunt. I had flashed him to my palace because I knew Artemis would kill him in a slow, excruciating way. I didn't even want to think about it. I liked Percy, he had shown my sister what the real deal was, you couldn't just go around murdering random men for things they hadn't done without facing the consequences. Punishment had been dealt, maybe a bit too severe, but Apollo didn't really care right now, he had more pressing matters to think of. As he swung his palace doors open, and closed them behind him, he briskly walked to the living room, making sure Percy was alright. He didn't know in what state the demititan was, he had merely spared him a gruesome death. As he was walking down the hallway to the living room, where he heard several thumps, and sobs, a voice spoke to him in his mind, he recognized the voice as Mnemosyne.

"Thank you, Apollo, for shielding Percy from Artemis, I can only feed him so much power to him from a distance, I couldn't flash him away anymore." She spoke gratefully

"No problem, I think Percy and I will come along well." I told her in my mind.

"He is in major distress right now, he will need somebody to help him get his emotions in check." Mnemosyne spoke worriedly. That would explain all the banging and sobbing emanating from the living room. I began to walk a bit faster, and opened the door swiftly, what I saw was shocking and saddening at the same time. Percy lied on the floor, he looked exhausted and dizzy, he was covered in blood from head to toe, I winced, that wasn't a pretty sight. But worst of all, he was crying uncontrollably, his chest shook from all the sobbing. I tried for a casual entrance.

"Hello little Perseus, what a pleasure to meet the demititan who put my sister in place." I spoke in a warm tone. I flinced inwardly, what a horrible entrance, Percy was racked with despair and I tried to casually greet him like there was nothing going on right now. Nevertheless, it actually did help, as Percy's tears halted, and he looked whipped around, looking at me confused. His face didn't look too good, it was covered in scratches.

"He probably got all those scratches from running away from my sister for atleast an hour, through a dense forest." I thought, disgusted by my sister and her murderous ways. Sometimes I wished The Olympians were just a normal family, doing all sorts of things together.

"The day that The Olympians become a tight family will probably never happen." I thought sadly to myself. I shook my head, now was not the time to zone out. I had to make Percy's acquaintance, even though that seemed hard, with his griefing five year old mind, it was difficult to center his attention to me. Unfazed by his glare, I knelt down next to him so I was on eye level with Percy.

"So, you're the Son of Mnemosyne, your mother asked me to keep you safe." I said, not telling the entire truth, yes, his mother did _want_ him to keep Percy safe, but she hadn't _asked _for it. No, that was his own decision.

"Mommy asked you to help me?" He asked tentatively. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, kind of, but it was my own decision, I like you, so I decided to help you!" I said, smiling brightly, hoping to convince Percy that I didn't mean him any harm, he seemed to believe me, but then his face suddenly turned extremely troubled and pained.

"No, don't try to help me! You'll be killed, like daddy, he tried to help, and he's dead now!" Percy said, sniffing after every few words. My heart constricted, here was a little boy of five years old, who had just witnessed his own father dieing. Now, he was telling anyone that was willing to help him to get away, before they were killed aswell. He didn't dare accept help, because he feared for my life. This shouldn't be happening to a boy like Percy, a boy who was just learning proper spelling and grammar, and already he had seen more death than most mortals in a lifetime, he already carried responsibility like someone twenty years older than him. This was just plain wrong, but The Olympians had forced Percy to endure all this. My throat felt dry.

"Don't worry, I can't die, I am immortal." I said. Percy's eyes seemed to brighten up for a moment, before they flared with distrust.

"Get away from me! You helped Artemis kill daddy! You're a god, you were sent to kill me!" He screamed. He was probably so traumatized he just saw all immortals as his enemies.

"Calm down, Percy, I am not here to harm you, I promise I tried to stop Artemis from killing your father!" I tried to reason with him. He seemed to accept that, just like that. He probably desperately needed somebody to trust, it made me scared. What if I had been Zeus, I could've just said I had tried to stop Artemis, and Percy would've just trusted me. I had to keep him hidden until he realized how dangerous the world truly was, I couldn't have him running around here, talking to everybody, _trusting _everybody.

"Who are you then?" Percy asked sharply, I had been trying to avoid that question. If I told him who he was, he was probably smart enough to know I was Artemis' twin, which would make all my attempts at calming him down futile.

"I'm Apollo, God of The Sun, Archery, Prophecies, and Music." I said with a dazzlingly bright smile. Percy's eyes flashed from one emotion to the other, until they settles on anger, I sighed, this was going to take a bit of explaining.

"You are Artemis' brother! Do you want to kill me?" Percy asked with fearful wide eyes, I felt incredibly sorry for the little guy, he would have a hard time trusting people for the rest of his life, I think.

"Don't worry, I don't support my sister, she is always torturing me, that's why I saved you from her grasp, otherwise, she would've killed you too." I said, hoping he would understand. He nodded, once again, I had earned his trust by just one sentence, but, I suspected that once he grew up a little bit, he wouldn't be so trusting anymore, at all. I knew that much for sure.

"Come on, would you like a wash, get all that blood off you?" I asked quickly, not really wanting him to realize just what kind of stuff was on his face right now. He nodded swiftly.

"Yes, I want sticky things gone!" He replied enthusiastically. I smiled and led him to the bathroom.

"You know how to use a shower and dry yourself off?" I asked awkwardly. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course! I'm not four anymore!" He stomped his foot to prove his point. I chuckled.

"No, you're right, what was I thinking? I'll wait on the sofa for you to get clean." I told him. He nodded and bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. I walked to the sofa and flopped onto it, sighing heavily. This was all emotionally hard work! I leaned back into the overflowing pillow pile, and was just enjoying a peaceful, well deserved rest.

"So, what do I see here?" A voice asked playfully right next to my ear. I yelped girlishly and sprang up, still drowsy from my half-sleep. When I saw the owner of the voice, my shoulders slumped with relief.

"Man, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Aunt Hestia!" I said, still agitated by her sudden appearance. She smiled, then her face turned serious.

"I know who is in the shower right now, I saw you two talking." She said, face emotionless, which on Hestia, looked quite scary.

"Come on, Aunt, you think I should've left him with Artemis? I can't bear to think what she would have done to him! He's so young, I just had to save him!" I said with conviction. Hestia kept her face devoid of emotion. Then, she unexpectedly cracked a smile.

"Oh, I wasn't saying you were wrong in doing so, I was just checking what exactly was going on, no, I would've done the exact same thing." She said warmly, if there was one Olympian I respected and loved above all others, it was Hestia, she had kind words for everyone, and she gave hope in times of despair and darkness. She was literally the beacon of hope in times of stress. She was caring, kind, nothing I had ever known from Zeus, only from my mother, who had been exiled. Hestia did remind me of my mother, and I think all the younger Olympians kind of saw Hestia as a mother figure amongst The Olympians.

"Thanks, Aunt Hestia." I said, feeling a lot better.

"No problem, but, what are you going to do? He can't stay in your palace forever." Hestia said. I had been thinking of that, I mean, I could just build an extra room for Percy, but that would raise suspicion, I mean, why would the God of The Sun suddenly build a kids room, in his own palace? No, that wasn't an option, so he couldn't stay with me, were could he go then? Then I caught Hestia looking at me hopefully out of the corner of my eye. Of course, how could I be so dumb? Hestia had never had a kid, she wanted to be a real mom figure once, everybody knew that, so why not give Percy over to Hestia's care.

"Could you maybe take care of him Hestia?" I asked, pretending not to know this was exactly what she wanted. Her face brightened up immediately.

"Of course! How thoughtful of you!" Hestia said. I smirked.

"Well, the way you looked at me did help." I said, still smirking. Her face reddened and she smacked me on the head.

"Ow, oh come on, what was that for?" I asked, mildly shocked I was actually slapped by Hestia, the peaceful child goddess of the hearth.

"For spying on me whilst your thoughts should have been elsewhere!" She said, face still red from embarassment.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

"Well, if that's all, I'll take Percy with me if you two are finished with the sentimental goodbye's." She said playfully, she knew I wasn't a sentimental person, and Percy was obviously sentimental right now, luckily Hestia didn't know exactly what had happened, that his father was killed and so on. She only knew that he was involved in an _accident _that had caused the death of the entire Hunt. Not that she minded much, he knew that her aggresive niece and her man hating Hunt's killing sprees bothered her immensely. She would probably laugh at Apollo as he tried and failed to say a proper goodbye. Apollo walked over to Percy, who miraculously had on a fresh pair of clothes, probably Mnemosyne's doing. He sighed, he only got to know Percy for a few minutes, and now he had to leave again.

"Hey Perce, My aunt Hestia is going to take you with her, she is going to take care of you, ok? You can't stay here, the others would be suspicious. You know Hestia, right?" I asked carefully. He nodded.

"Hestia is the kind goddess of the fire and house!" Percy said excitedly, apparently he had heard how kind Hestia was, he was almost jumping to go with her. Hestia smiled at the five year old.

"Almost, I am the goddess of the _hearth _and _home._" She said, laughing at Percy's red face._  
_

"Sorry." Percy mumbled under his breath.

"No problem, now, we should get going, Percy." She said kindly. Percy looked at me, I gave him an encouraging nod. He smiled.

"Thanks you Apollo, for saving me from mean Artemis!" He said, Hestia frowned, of course, she didn't know the entire story, she would be hearing Percy out as soon as she wsa in her own palace, I think. Boy I'm glad I won't be there when he gets to the part of his father, Hestia would be enraged, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"No problem little buddy, I'll visit you now and then, ok?" I asked him. He nodded furiously, I looked at Hestia.

"Is that a problem, Aunt?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"As long as the other gods don't get suspicious, you can visit him as often as you like." She said, smiling down at Percy.

"Good, now, you should probably get going, oh, and which palace are you taking him to, not the one on Olympus I hope?" I said, wanting to know where I could find her and Percy if I needed to. Of course, being an elder goddess, she had many many palaces the world over. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I think I'll take him to my house, here in New York." She said, Hestia had a house that she had gotten a long time ago, it was nothing big, but it was very well kept and always warm, perfect for Percy.

"Ok, I'll come see you later today I think, but first we all need to move off Olympus, Zeus and the others will not let us live here anymore I guess." I said, Hestia nodded and quickly flashed away to her house. As she flashed away, Hermes flashed in.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing the wild look in Hermes' eyes.

"It's Zeus, he's coming here with an angry mob of minor gods, they are planning on burning down the palaces of all The Olympians who oppose Zeus' reign!" He said quickly. My eyes widened, I had expected action, but not this quick. I quickly flashed my essentials to my house in New York, you see, all the gods have an extra house in NY if something goes wrong, like this. Hermes flashed away, probably to his own house, or to warn the others, I don't know, but I flashed away to my house. The last thing I saw was Zeus and many minor gods walking slowly to my palace, shouting things I couldn't hear. The look in Zeus' eyes was beyond murderous, it was positively wrathful. I smiled, at least Percy was safe with Hestia.

**Ok, a bit of an uneventful chapter, I'm sorry about that. By the way, I'm really touched by all the support I'm getting from you guys for this story, it gives me motivation to continue, I'm loving all the people reviewing, gives me a good idea what my story is worth to you guys. I will be updating my other story next, as there also have been reviews for that, and next chapter I'll be answering all the reviews for this story so far! So, please review if you want to get your review answered in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I've been flying from Australia to Europe in one hit, so I'm very jetlaged and shit. By the way, the bane of my existence was with me on the flight, namely crying children, a lot of the little shits. Parents didn't seem to do anything about it either, the fuckers. Now, before we start, I want to give a shoutout to everyone who has been reviewing, liking or favouriting my stories, In particular, I want to give a shoutout to Nouney, someone who I have noticed is constantly reviewing and liking and all those good things, so, thank you Nouney for your support, next chapter, I'll be answering ALL the reviews. ALL OF THEM FOR THIS STORY. so remember to review and I will answer! Anyway, enough of my ranting, let's read, shall we?**

**Nobody POV **

As Hestia and Percy arrived in Hestia's private apartment, Percy's eyes shot open in amazement. He had always lived in a small apartment that he shared with his dad, they had never really known luxury, his father had worked a simple desk job, so they had never really run into money problems, but luxury was also out of their grasp. But Hestia's aparment seemed to be nothing but huge sofas, fluffy pillows, magnificent TVs, and some of the biggest and most comfortable beds Percy had ever lied on. Hestia chuckled when she saw Percy's expression.

"It's not THAT great, is it, Percy?" She asked him, amused by his reaction to her apartment. Percy looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"It's so nice, I would hug it if I could!" Percy shouted with excitement, causing Hestia to chuckle even more.

"You could always try to hug the apartment." She said kindly, Percy's expression lightened up for a second, and then became confused, like he wasn't sure if Hestia was joking or not, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. Before Percy could undermine Hestia's theory about hugging aparments, a new voice spoke up behind Hestia.

"I see you are already taking good care of my son." A feminine voice said behind the pair. Hestia quickly whipped around to look at the speaker, when she saw who it was, she bowed a little in respect, because a Olympian should bow to a Titan, especially Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory.

"Lady Mnemosyne, what does a Titan have to do in a simple Olympian's home?" Hestia asked confused but kind, not wanting to upset Mnemosyne. The Titaness however, merely chuckled at Hestia's confusion, but then her expression turned stormy.

"Hestia, you have no need to bow to me or speak to me like that, I'm not a Primordial or something, just act like your peaceful, loving self." Mnemosyne said seriously. To be honest, Mnemosyne respected Hestia a great deal, they had never had someone as kind as her in their family, maybe that was why The Titans were destined to fall, they had no glue to keep them together. But then again, The Olympians were in a sticky situation too right now, Olympus was literally splitting itself apart, and it wouldn't last long if the real war came to pass. Mnemosyne was pulled out of her chain of thought when she heard her beloved son talk to her.

"Mommy, are you really here?" Percy asked with a trembling lip, he looked near tears merely by the sight of his mother.

"Yes, Percy, I'm here." She said with a warm smile. Percy's eyes suddenly turned from very sad, to very angry.

"Why didn't you save daddy? You let him die!" Percy all but screamed at her. Mnemosyne looked like she had been punched in the face multiple times.

"I-I couldn't save you both, I had to make a choice, I have just broken out of my prison, I'm still weak, I could only infuse one of you with the power to live, and I chose you." She said, now it was Mnemosyne who was near tears. Percy's face looked astonished, his rage completely drained from his face.

"Why did you choose me, mommy, am I special?" Percy asked softly, not believing what his mother had just said, she had to let one of them die? Hestia's eyes also widened at this new revelation, to choose between your lover or your child. That must've been one of the toughest choices in her immortal life. Hestia was glad she didn't have kids, that way she would never have to make a choice like this. She moved to comfort Mnemosyne, who was sobbing, covering her face with her hands. Percy also cautiously stepped towards his mother, seeing how sad she was.

"Mommy, it's well, I love you." Percy said, a little awkwardly, but his words seemed to make Mnemosyne feel a bit better.

"I love you too Percy, and never forget, I sacrificed much for you, I won't let you go, ever." She said softly, a far away look in her eyes. Hestia felt a little bit left out in this bonding moment between mother and daughter, so she quietly walked out of the room, to the kitchen, leaving Percy and Mnemosyne alone for a while so that they could sort everything out without her eavesdropping on their private conversation. Percy seemed deep in thought, mimicking his mother's stature unconsciously. A family trait, perhaps. Mnemosyne's face suddenly changed, indicating she had remembered something important, it was odd she had forgotten it in the first place, as she was the Titaness of Memory after all. She clicked her fingers, and an oval shaped object appeared in her outstrectched hand. Percy looked at the thing in wonder, it had swirling shapes that looked like fire all over it's surface. Mnemosyne looked at the thing and winced, as if thinking back to something unpleasant that had to do with the object she held in her hands. Percy squinted at the thing, trying to make out what it was, suddenly, he gasped loudly.

"Mommy, mommy, is that an egg?" He asked, jumping up and down, looking absolutely out of his mind with excitement. Mnemosyne smiled at her son's reaction.

"Yes Percy, this is an egg, a very special one, you see, when I was traveling through Tartarus, where I had escaped my prison, I came across a large dragon, it wanted to kill me, and it certainly came close, it was immensely powerful, it was a species thought to be extinct, a Valmerian Dragon **(A/N I just made that up, it sounds cool.)**. When I had finally managed to kill it, I saw it had a nest with three eggs in it. I decided to take on of the eggs as a gift for you." She said, smiling half-heartedly. Percy's eyes widened, and if it was possible, he became even more hyped up.

"A dragon?! For me?! Mommy, A DRAGON?!" Percy shouted so loud, Mnemosyne had to cover her poor, defenceless ears. Percy, unaware of his voice volume, continued to run around squealing.**  
**

"Percy! Please, a bit softer maybe?" Mnemosyne shouted, using her power to raise her voice volume above Percy's, it wasn't easy. Percy froze in his tracks, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry mommy." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Mnemosyne took her hands away from her ears and smiled.

"No problem, Percy, I understand you like having a dragon." She said, picking the egg off the table where she had put it, in order to get her hands free to cover her ears against Percy's audible assault. She carefully handed the egg to Percy, who looked at it in utter reverance. His eyes wide, he layed it ever so slowly on a pillow next to the hearth, where it would be nice and warm. He looked at his mother with gratefulness etched into his face.

"Thanks you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He screeched, hugging his mother, although he didn't come further than her hip bone, but Mnemosyne didn't care, she had never been really hugged before, and she absolutely loved it. When they broke apart, Mnemosyne's face turned serious.

"I'm truly sorry Percy, but I can't stay any longer, I have extremely important things that need to be taken care of, I'll visit you again soon, alright?" She asked him. Percy looked a little dissapointed but nodded nonetheless, he didn't want to keep his mother from doing important things, if she put them above visiting her only child, they must be very important. Mnemosyne flashed away, leaving Percy standing alone in the room, not really knowing what to do.

"Percy, do you want anything to eat?" Hestia called out from the kitchen, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yes please." He answered politely, like his father had taught him. Always be nice to people, and one day, you will reap the benefits. That was one of the lessons Percy had never forgotten, even as a child, he knew the wisdom in those words. Hestia walked into the room and clicked her fingers. Immediately, the entire table was filled with just about any food you could imagine, steaks, burgers, fries, spring rolls, ice cream, cookies. Everything Percy wanted was right there in front of his eyes, nevertheless, he waited for Hestia, she had taken him in, and he was etenally grateful to her. Hestia, seeing that Percy was waiting for her, sat down at the table with an amused expression.

"You don't have to wait for me, Percy, just go ahead." She said warmly. Percy immediately made a beeline for the nearest chair and attacked the burgers viciously. Hestia frowned, he must've been very hungry. Then again, he had been running for hours on end, he probably hadn't eaten anything whilst running, he was too busy staying alive. After a few minutes, Percy sat back, content with his current state, and he began feeling tired once again.

"It's okay Percy, go to bed, you're tired." Hestia said, gesturing to a door on the right where Percy assumed he would sleep. He opened the door and found that the bedroom was just as fancy as the rest of the house, he had already lied on another bed in Hestia's house, and this one also didn't dissapoint, it almost felt like he was sinking through the bed, it was that soft. He fell asleep after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, wondering what would become of his life. Meanwhile, in the living room, Hestia was tending to the egg next to the hearth, she had heard Percy screaming something about a dragon, and now she realized this was a dragon egg. She smiled, Percy would have a companion soon enough, she used her powers to keep the egg warm and safe, waiting for it to hatch.

**Time skip 7 years. (A/N There will be a few timeskips in the story, as I can't write everything while Percy is 5 years old, obviously, I must say, writing like a five year old was really hard, I think I did an awful job, but that was the best I could.)**

**Percy POV**

I was walking through New York City, towards Hestia's apartment, that I thought of as my home. Hestia had been kind to me since she had taken me under her wing. I gotta say, I couldn't imagine life without her, Apollo, and my own mother of course. Those three immortals were kind of the only ones that knew of my whereabouts, but that was soon to change. The rebellion against Zeus and the other Olympians was going badly for us. Poseidon and Hades were having trouble fighting back against the enemies. Zeus had rallied the minor gods to his cause, promising them recognition if they helped him in the war. Not all of the minor gods fell for Zeus' trickery, they knew he wasn't sincere about giving them recognition. They had allied themselves with us, the ones that had refused Zeus' offer were the smarted minor gods. A few of them were Hecate, Nike, Morpheus and Hebe. Hebe wasn't much of a fighter, we all thought, but we were surprised. The enemy hadn't expected her to be a problem either. It was kinda funny to see al the enemies suddenly be turned into toddlers and be blasted away, courtesy of Hecate working together with Hebe. With Nike on out side, we had a little bit more luck, which helped enormously in the major battles, she was one of the gods that helped us hold on. There was rumour that Zeus and his allies had talked to The Titans and persuaded about half of them to join their side. The other half had refused and killed the messenger, sending a clear message of their own. Apollo and the others had decided that we should try and win the remaining Titans to our side. That is where I come in, I am supposed to find the whereabouts of the remaining Titans and persuade them to join us. Talk about an impossible task! My dragon egg had hatched when I was six, a year after mom had given it to me, it had taken so long I thought it was dead, but Hestia had infused me with hope everytime, and I kept waiting and waiting, and then, a year after I got it, it hatched. I can still remember that day clearly.

_Flashback_

_I was walking into the room after a long day exploring New York, it was a really big city, my six year old mind was swimming with images of large skyscrapers, museums, hotels, shops, fast food stores, and many other things I had never seen before. I walked up the stairs to the penthouse on the top of the apartment complex. I knocked on the door, and it was opened by a very excited looking Hestia._

_"Percy, quick, come in, it's happening!" Hestia said quickly, rushing back into the house. I was left there standing, confused by her words, what was happening? I was brought out of my stupor when I heard a sqeaul of joy from Hestia, somewhere inside. Growing more curious by the second, I quickly went inside and closed the door behind me. When I ran into the living room, what I saw made me gasp loudly. _

_Hestia was looking at the dragon egg next to the fireplace with anticipation gleaming in her eyes, and I noticed there were cracks spreading over the surface of the egg, disrupting the fire, depicted on the egg. More and more cracks spread over the egg, and I heard something that sounded like a small animal growling inside. I quickly ran to the egg and got on my knees next to it, waiting for it to burst open. Suddenly I briefly caught sight of a small paw breaking through the outer layer before hastily being drawn back in before I could get a good look at it. Then, the next thing I knew, the egg bursted open, and there was a tiny dragon perched on my head, it's little wings unfolded. I blinked, how did it come there so fast? I carefully picked up the dragon and held it in my hand, it was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, but barely. I held it at eye level, and something like recognition flashed in it's eyes. It had recognized me as something important, the next thing it looked at was a squealing Hestia. Once again, recognition flashed in it's eyes, but not as strongly as the first time. I smiled, I had the feeling this dragon would grow up to be an invaluable friend and ally. It looked at me again and sneezed in my face, unfortunately, it also breathed extremely hot air through it's nose, singing my hair and face._

_End Flashback_

That was how my dragon came into existence. Speaking of the dragon, he was soaring way above my head, far into the clouds. I had named him Apocalypse, you would know why as soon as you saw him. He was a black dragon with blood red eyes, spikes jutted out of his hard armor seemingly at random. His tail was barbed with thin, sharp needles that could inflict large amounts of pain, believe me, I had learned the hard way when I tripped and fell onto his tail. His teeth were also wickedly sharp and also held poison glands at the tips. If he bit you, the poison glands would break and the poison would flow right into your wound, paralyzing you and slowly, painfully killing you whilst you were immobilized by the paralysis. It was a bad way to go, and I had seen plenty of monsters fall to his teeth, so I would know. His wings had spiky talons about halfway, that he used to support on when he landed. He had two feet on the back of his body, and together with his talons, he used them to kind of walk around when he was landbound. I was the only one with the knowledge of how to ride him, Hestia and Apollo had tried, but they had either fallen off or impaled themselves on the spikes. It was hilarious when they fell off, and messy when they were impaled, but as gods, they didn't die, they were just in alot of pain. I smiled at the thought of Apocalypse, he was a very loyal friend, we had saved each other several times from death already. Without him, I would feel insecure, and I knew it also worked the other way around. Although he was a young dragon, he was quite strong already, but he wasn't nearly strong enough to beat a full-grown Cyclops in a test of muscle, yet. I knew that one day, he would surpass Cyclopes easily in strength, if my mother had spoken the truth about the mother dragon and her size and strength. I whistled and Apocalypse came down in a dive from the sky, he landed next to me with a loud 'thud'. I wonder what The Mist makes the mortals see right now?

_"What is it, boss?" _Apocalypse asked through our mental connection, long story short, my mother gave us a mental connection, it was part of her domain, apparently.

_"We should really get on with the mission, Apo." _I said seriously.

_"What are we doing again?" _He asked me, I sighed, he had the attention span of a squirrel.

_"We gotta find us some Titans and convince them, remember?" _I asked him. He seemed to be thinking, and then, his eyes widened a little.

_"Oh yeah, I forgot, so, where are we heading then?" _He asked.

_"We are going to see a Titan whose whereabouts are absolutely certain, after all, he isn't able to move." _I said smirking, I knew I had given Apo's brain too little information and he couldn't jump to a conclusion, he hated it when I did that, and I loved it.

_"Uh, I don't know who! Rhea? Kronos? Iapetus?" _He asked, exasperated. I laughed.

_"No Apo, we are going west, to Mount Tam, where we will find the lovely Atlas." _I said with grim determination. My expression was mimicked by Apocalypse, and together, we headed west, towards the old palace of The Titans, where Atlas carried the sky.

**Ok, thanks you guys for all the support and understanding, school starts tomorrow and I have alot of fucking tests coming up, so my updating will be severely limited, I'm sorry, but don't forget to review and I'll answer your review in the next chapter! Again, thanks alot guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Welcome back, first off I would want to apologize for not updating, but I was really busy with school and all. But before we start on the story, let's answer those reviews!**

**Nicolite - Well, thanks you for reviewing, and the storyline will be good I hope, but don't assume anything about the outcome of the war my friend, Don't assume anything.**

**killerboy306 - Thanks for the kind words. And I couldn't let the story end right there could I now? :D**

**PsychicAuraKing123 - Thanks for the review, I think you're question has been answered though.**

**Hawk2012 - Why thank you, I try to write to the best of my abilities (english isn't my main language, so sorry bout that.)**

**devilchild1000 - I'll try to update, but school right now is smothering me. Literally, thanks for the support though.**

**Nouney - Thanks, I thought the pairing was pretty cool too! As I said, don't know when the next update comes, need to work around my other stuff. In the weekend probably.**

**NL NEW BLOOD .X.X.X - Yeah, I tried to make a new story, at least, I thought it was, I haven't seen any one like it either. Thanks for the review!**

**Raceman1234321 - Well, I quite liked the idea of an Olympian War, and as long as you liked it overall, I guess that's ok. Thanks for the tip.**

**Guest - Thank you for taking the time to review, sadly, I am not going to make the story any clearer then it is. I don't want to overexplain.**

**Guest - No, sorry, I will not make Artemis fall in love with Percy, maybe another story though, thanks anyway for the idea.**

**PsychicAuraKing123 - Thank you very much for reviewing the second time, it's nice to see people actually keeping updated on my story. I think your question will be answered soon. **

**Nouney - Thank you especially, Nouney, for reviewing BOTH my stories all the time, and your PM! I am very grateful, and I hope you liked my shoutout :D! **

**Nicolite - Same thing for you, Nicolite! Thanks you so much for taking the time to review twice, and, to answer your question. It's not extreme, in the story, Percy is now 12 years old, after all, there was a time skip of 7 years from his fifth year. So he's the same age as when the books start, and then he also had to retrieve a god weapon, so it's not extreme, not for Percy atleast.**

**TheBlackLord - Thanks for the review, as I said before, I can't just update anytime I want, I need to do other things too, but, I update as fast as I can.**

**remember-remember - Thanks! Always nice to hear some positive stuff about my story.**

**Shadow Steve - Thank you very much, I try hard to make my writing as clear as possible, even though I am not English.**

**Ok, that's it for now! The next answering spree will be in 2-3 chapters I imagine. Let's get on with the story.**

**Percy POV**

As I was sitting on the back of Apocalypse, I began to notice that the moon was nowhere to be seen. Was Artemis in distress or something, the only reason the moon ever dissapeared is if Artemis was severely strained or tired, or both. The thought of Artemis struggling made me smile slightly, I would gladly kill her, if she wasn't a goddess, and I wasn't a kid. But, you always gotta have dreams, right? I chuckled to myself, how would a mortal look at me if I said that my dream was to kill the Ancient Greek Olympians Artemis and Zeus. I could only imagine their face of disbelief. The thought alone was enough to cheer me up.

_"Hey boss, have you noticed there is no moon?" _Apocalypse asked me. I nodded to myself again, it was weird even though I had already noticed it.

_"Yeah, I was just wondering the same thing, I hope Artemis is in pain right now." _I said bitterly.

_"It's okay boss, some time, you'll be able to kick her fat ass into next week." _Apocalypse said. I smiled, Apocalypse knew all about my history with the Goddess of The Hunt. He had vowed to help me when the time for revenge came, and I was very grateful to him. He was a very loyal friend. Actually, now I thought about it, he was my only friend. I mean, Hestia and Apollo I knew very well, but I didn't see them as friends, I saw them more like family, like an uncle and aunt who took care of me. Apocalypse was my only real friend. I didn't meet any of the other rebels yet, I wondered when I was going to, Hestia and Apollo had said after I completed my mission of convincing Atlas to join our side. I was happy and nervous at the same time, happy because I could make new friends, and nervous because I didn't know how the other gods would react when they learned that I was in their ranks all along. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, after all, if this mission was a success, they would be happy that I had convinced Atlas, I hope. Ah, why would I be scared, they wouldn't hurt me, I'm pretty sure of that atleast, I just don't know if they will be friendly or cold towards me. Apocalypse seemed to notice my thoughtful expression.

_"Whatcha thinking so hard about boss?" _He asked me.

_"I just don't know how the other gods will react when they are told that I have been here all along, the kid who this war kinda started about." _I said, in truth, I sometimes blamed myself for this whole war. After all, it was because of me that this all started, if only I would've been stronger so that I could save my dad and live a happy life, and of course avoid this entire war. Even the mortals were seeing stuff through The Mist, sometimes news reports came in of freak weather, enormous waves and ghosts (courtesy of Hades) roaming the streets freely. This was a time that even The Mist was becoming instable, and that could be disastrous, I knew Zeus was doing all he could to stop The Mist from falling, because if it did, Olympus, the base of the remaining gods, would be the first target of the mortals. I mean, I don't think they would take kindly to a huge mountain floating above the Empire State Building. I noticed Apocalypse looking at me with a worried expression, I must've zoned out longer than I thought.

_"Sorry Apo, I zoned out there." _I said, smiling apologetically. Apocalypse shook his head.

_"As I was saying boss, I'm sure they would welcome you, they started this was because of you, right? I don't think they wouldn't give a fuck about you if they declared war because of you and your dad." _Apocalypse said, I know he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't really working, he was just making it worse by saying that I caused this war, something I constantly blamed myself for. He noticed my discomfort as I could see him replaying the conversation in his head, trying to find something he said wrong. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

_"I'm sorry boss, shouldn't have mentioned your dad that casually." _He said, it sounded more like a question. I chuckled a bit despite my grim thoughts.

_"That's not the problem, Apo." _I said. He looked greatly confused by my words, this was going to take a little explaining, I sighed.

_"It's just that, I blame myself for this war, I should've saved my dad, this entire war could've been prevented if I would've been that little bit stronger." _I said, gritting my teeth in frustration at my weakness, you see, this is a good example of my fatal flaw, I get easily frustrated by myself, more than that, my self-esteem isn't much, ever. I always blame myself for everything, get frustrated, distracted and depressed. I often snapped at Hestia, Apollo or my mom whilst thinking about this sort of thing. My fatal flaw is low self-esteem, I guess you'd call it. I can't help it, I just think I'm a weakling, and in battles, that is not handy, at all. I just need to conquer that, like I need to conquer my assorted fears. Even though I knew I would never be able to overcome my fatal flaw. Apocalypse was the only one who knew about my fatal flaw. I had never told anyone else, and I wasn't planning to, not even my mom. For some reason, I trusted Apocalypse more than anyone else I knew, I didn't know why. Once again, I was shocked back to reality when Apocalypse started talking.

_"Boss, for what it's worth, I don't think that you are weak at all, I mean, fuck, you killed Artemis' entire Hunt, and lived to tell the story, if this war is about you, it's a just one." _He said, I know, it's just my dragon saying that, but he was so much more than just a dragon to me. He was my only companion, even in the most grim times, he stayed with me. He was like a brother, more than a friend, actually.

_"Thanks Apo, it does mean alot to me." _I said. Before he could answer, we suddenly burst through the clouds into clear skies, and there, a few miles in front of us, was the majestic Mount Tam **(A/N that's it right?)** with the Garden of The Hesperides at the foot of it. From here I could make out the shape of Ladon, curled around the base of the tree holding the Apples of Immortality. I wasn't sure how we were going to get past Ladon, but I didn't have much time to think, as Apocalypse folded up his wings and went into a high-speed dive. I flattened myself against his neck, as to not be blown off by the extreme winds. We dove towards the entrance of the Garden of The Hesperides at breakneck speed, and the lights of cars from a road beneath us were merely a blur. We were going so fast, I couldn't open my eyes without them drying up immediately. Withing a few seconds, I could easily make out every shape in The Garden, we really needed to slow down now, if we valued our life as human and dragon and not pancakes. Apocalypse realized this too as he unfurled his midnight black wings and slowly reduced his speed. Another few seconds and we landed at the entrance with a satisfying 'thump'. I quickly jumped off Apocalypse and immediately drew Avacron, my trusty sword. It emitted a faint glow that came in handy since it was around midnight. I cautiously entered The Garden, followed by Apocalypse. After walking about twenty yards, the air in front of me shimmered and formed four identical looking females, The Hesperides. They didn't look as friendly as I'd hoped.

"Hello, you are The Hesperides?" I asked politely, just wanting to make sure, that would avoid any awkward situations.

"Yes, we are, who are you?" One of them asked coldly, convincing The Hesperides to let me pass might be more difficult than I thought.

"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you all." I said nervously. I was making sure not to raise my voice, the last thing I wanted was a Ladon who was wide awake. They regarded me critically, like they were thinking about how far I'd make it before I was eaten by Ladon, I gulped a tiny bit, unnoticed to all but myself. Once again, my fatal flaw did it's job of making me feel small, weak and insignificant. Man I hated my flaw.

"Who's your parent, godling?" Another Hesperide asked me, a little less cold than the first. I grew a bit angry at being called a godling, but I managed to mask it. This time, I was the one regarding them critically, could I just tell them my parent, they may be in contact with Olympus, which would be disastrous, then again, if I didn't say anything, they would just wake Ladon, and that was not something I wanted to happen, ever.

"I'm not a godling." I said, they looked confused, before they could start uttering suggestions of what I could be, I continued.

"I am a Son of Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory." I said, trying to make it sound as dramatic as possible, it seemed to work for a split second, then, suddenly, their faces grew into grins. They unsettled me a little bit. Just a little.

"Ah, so you're the demititan that's been causing our dear Olympians so much trouble, lucky for you, we are no fans of Olympus." The outer left Hesperide said. I sighed a breath of relief, I thought that maybe they supported Olympus, in that case, I would've been dead. But I still wasn't out of the danger zone, as I saw Ladon starting to stir in his sleep.

"Yes, I am, now, if you don't mind, I _really _need to get up the mountain." I said nervously, watching a huge bubble coming out of one of Ladon's many noses. Come on, come on, I got to get out of here!

"Hmmm, you want to see our father, then? Well, if you want to see him, we will test your worthiness." The outer right Hesperide said with an evil smile. Fuck. I already know where this is going.

"Ladon! Wake!" The same Hesperide shouted out. I didn't like her. After Ladon awoke with a roar, The Hesperides melted away into thin air again, leaving me staring at a huge dragon, wanting nothing more than to rip me apart. Great, just great. Apocalypse took an offensive stance, but I knew that he couldn't fight Ladon yet, he was too young, when he was older, he would outclass even Ladon. Ladon slithered towards us quicker than I thought possible for a creature his size. I didn't know what to do as Ladon slithered closer and closer.

_"Boss, what do we do?" _Apocalypse asked calmly, the truth was, I had no idea, but I couldn't say that to Apocalypse, chaos would surely ensue within his brain. Fortunately and unfortunately, I didn't have time to answer, as a few of Ladon's heads spewed poison towards us. I dove to the right and Apocalypse dove to the left. Ladon's eyes stayed honed in on me, he seemed to be ignoring Apocalypse to some extent. Awesome. I held my sword in front of me, waiting for Ladon to make the first move, I didn't have to wait long. About five of Ladon's heads snapped at where I stood, and I would've died right there if I hadn't jumped back with all my might. I couldn't fight this thing! I couldn't keep track of a hundred heads! As soon as I looked up again, I was met with a huge tail, courtesy of Ladon. I flew backwards quite a long way, and it felt like I had broken everything. One thing was sure, my ribs _were _broken, I could say that much by the pain as I stood up. Ladon seemed to be gloating over his victory, and I got angry, really angry, at everything. I was barely able to stand, but the adrenalin in my body prevented the pain from reaching my brain. I yelled out in anger and frustration, and suddenly, I felt a new presence enter my mind, more like, a hundred new presences. With a shock I realized, I had just unconsiously linked Ladon's brains and mine together. But right then, I didn't care, I just wanted to rip something apart, piece by piece. Ladon however, seemed confused, he must've felt the extra brain too, because his heads looked all over to see if he had a new head or something. I screamed, a pure animalistic sound of rage. From then on, I'm not quite sure what happened, red clouded my vision, and I seemed to be looking through dozens of eyes, seeing myself. I must've taken over Ladon's brains or something, I think that's it, since my mom is Mnemosyne, I guess I could do stuff like that, I haven't been learning how to use my powers yet, mom was always to busy for that. But then and there, who cared I had transported myself to Ladon's brains? I just kept on screaming and clawing around me, what I didn't notice, was that Ladon was actually the one screaming and clawing, not my own body. Ladon's brains started overloading as he was literally shredding himself to pieces, blood and organs were falling everywhere. I wasn't really paying attention, I was still a raging beast in Ladon's mind, or what was left of it. The grass coloured red, Ladon was still clawing himself apart. The sounds of claws ripping through skin and bone were more satisfying than I thought, I didn't feel pain, no, Ladon felt all the pain, and the worst thing was, he couldn't stop it. I saw grey bits of brain in the river of blood that was streaming from Ladon's disfigured body. He was certainly dead now, as I felt his conciousness fade. I was forcefully transported back to my own brain, as I sadly couldn't posess a dead body. As I opened my own eyes, which I hadn't realized were closed, I gasped loudly. I was literally wading through blood. I saw bone splinters everywhere, together with Ladon's vital organs, or atleast what was left of them. Several heads were cleanly cut off, mouths still agape, teeth bared, ready to tear their host apart. I took a tentative step, and was rewarded by my foot sinking through the mushy red ground, stained with blood. Suddenly the air in front of me shimmered again, and out of thin air came The Hesperides, eyes widened, jaws dropped, they looked a little fearful, I must've looked quite scary, stained with blood together with bits and pieces of Ladon's heads.

"You..You, killed, Ladon?" One of the Hesperides asked me, their eyes all turned to the bloodsoaked ground, but more importantly, Ladon's unmoving, disfigured body, that was already slowly dissolving into golden dust. One of its empty eye sockets seemed to glare at me in hatred, even though it contained no eye, the eye had been snapped out cleanly, I could still see the nerve hanging loosely out of the socket.

"Well, technically, he killed himself." I said with a malicious grin, I was beginning to question my own sanity sometimes, maybe my childhood could've been better, but was I really unstable?

"How..What?" Another Hesperide asked. I didn't dignify that with an answer, as I felt the shape of Apocalypse next to me, so I jumped on his back without looking, like I had done so many times. Apocalypse unfurled his large wings, and with a singe monstrous beat, we soared upwards, toward the summit of Mount Tam, where we would find Atlas, though, unknown to us, we would fine so many more than only Atlas.

**There we go! Chapter down! I hope you liked it, and I apologize for the late update, but I'm REALLY busy right now. School has swamped me with everything you can imagine. I haven't had much free time since the holiday, honestly. So, PLEASE REVIEW. I'll answer your review in a few chapters! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
